totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Inside a huge yacht, Chef is seen steering while Chris watches. Chris: "Inside this vessel are 30 contestants about to experience the adventure of a lifetime!" Chef: "You stole that line!" Chris: "Shut up, we're heading towards an island far away from Canada, but with several new twists to make for another amazing season of Total Drama!" Chef: "New twists? Your just stealing these new twists from that other show!" Chris: "Oh who cares, it's not like their going to sue us!" Chef: "You, they'll sue you, not me!" Chris: "These people will be spending the next 78 days in the island, what they don't know is that they'll have to survive not just each other but the wilderness, harsh weather conditions and the new twist of Tribal Council where one person will be voted out!" Chef: "See, that's from that other show!" Chris: "Just keep steering while you still have a job!" (raises a glass into the air) "Here's to another season of Total Drama!" -- Total Drama Survivor theme plays -- Day 1 Chris: (voiceover a loudspeaker) "This is your captain speaking, you all must go overboard!" Contestants: "Huh? What?" Chris: "Just do it!!" Brick: "Who would be foolish enough to do something like that?" Izzy: (screaming and jumping out into the ocean) "Come on guys! Let's go!" Topher: "Does that answer your question?" Chris: (voice) "Well...since none of you will comply..." Suddenly, two dozen interns came and threw them overboard. Shawn: "Let me guess, those must be that bigger staff he mentioned!" Geoff: "To think, we all could've been home, but instead...we're here!" -- Soon, they all swam to the island and looked around for Chris and cabins. Heather: "Okay, it's been hours, where is that selfish son of a gun?" Scarlett: "He's probably just waiting for the perfect moment, that way he can strike us first!" Brick looked up and noticed that the sky was getting cloudy very quickly. Brick: "Looks like a storm's a coming, we'd better make a shelter quickly!" Heather: "But there's 30 people here, how are we going to build a shelter for 30 people?" Jo: "It's everyone for themselves!" -- Soon, everyone was spread out over the island, trying to make a shelter. Dave: (calling out) "Anybody else think this is a lost cause?" Trent: "What do you mean?" Dave: "I mean I think we are stranded here, the yacht is gone, and evening's vastly approaching, we're dead, I think we're all dead!" Trent: "Nah, probably not, they would never leave us to die!" Brick: "Would you two like some help?" Dave: "I don't need help!" Trent: "I could use some assistance!" Dave: (looking up) "I don't think we need a shelter anymore!" Brick/Trent: "Why?" Dave: "Because it's sunny now!" Everyone else looked up. Brick: "How does that happen?" Then Chris and Chef walked by. Chris: "I modified this area so that it can change the atmosphere with just the click of a button!" Scarlett: "So in other words, you'll change the island's weather conditions to make our lives miserable?" Chris: "Yes, but enough of this, welcome to Total Drama Survivor!" Heather: "Why is it called that?" Chris: "Cause we're going to be borrowing some ideas from that other show, such as this new elimination ceremony called Tribal Council. This is the place where the losing team will attend and be asked questions, which will be asked by Chef. After that, you will all vote one of your teammates out of the game and they will have their torches snuffed!" Harold: "When they find out about this, they'll sue you!" Chris: "That's why they won't, anyhow, onto the first surprise of the game. We'll be adding in one more player!" Dave: "Not Leonard! Anyone but him!" Chris: "Don't worry, I got someone even worse, Amy!" Then Amy walked by. Amy: "Hi everyone!" Jasmine: "No! Not her!" Trent: "Oh man! What is she doing here?" Sky: "Yeah, you said there was going to be 30 contestants, now there's 31!" Chris: "Relax, it'll all work out!" Then Chef walked to the contestants and handed each of them an envelope. Chris: "Now open them, and we'll see what the teams will be this season!" Courtney: (to Scott) "I sure hope we're on the same team again!" Scott: "That makes two of us!" Lindsay: "Ooh, this is so exciting! I hope it's pink!" Sam: "How many teams will there be?" Chris: "5! If you have a blue buff you are on Matsing! If you have red buff you are on Tadhana! If you have a yellow buff you are on Kota! If you have a green buff you are on Mogo Mogo! And if you have a purple buff you are on Zapatera!" Then everyone joined together in their new teams, except for Amy. Chris: "Okay, on the Kota tribe, we have Courtney, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Rodney and Trent! On the Matsing tribe, we have Dakota, Geoff, Jasmine, Shawn, Sky and Tyler! On the Mogo Mogo tribe we have Alejandro, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Lightning and Scarlett! On the Tadhana tribe, we have Brick, Bridgette, Duncan, Jo, Lindsay and Scott! And on the Zapatera tribe we have Anne Maria, Heather, Mike, Sam, Topher and Zoey!" Amy: "Hey! What about me? All I got was this pocket hanky!" Chris: "You will compete in this season, but you'll have to wait until the first person is voted out, after that, you will join the losing tribe. Until then, you shall go to Playa Del Losers to wait it out!" Chef tossed each team a scroll. Chris: "Those are maps to your new homes, but before you head out, I have one more thing you all need to do. You'll all need to elect a leader for a very special reward!" Heather: "I'm the leader, take it or leave it!" Jo: "I'm the strongest member of our team, therefore, I should be the leader!" Geoff: "I think I would make a good leader!" Courtney: "I'm the leader! Any objections, okay then!" Scarlett: "I'll be the leader!" Chris: "Alright then, you five will stay here while everyone else goes off and finds their new homes!" Then everyone else walked away while Chef escorted Amy to the Boat of Losers. As soon as everyone else was away, five helicopters landed on the ground. Chris: "Okay, you five will have an opportunity to get to your camps before your tribemates do." Scarlett: "I don't see the benefit in that!" Chris: "You'll see it, once you get to your camps!" Then all five of them went inside the helicopters and flew out into the air. -- Matsing Tribe, Day 1 Geoff arrived at the log cabin and saw a note on the door. Geoff: (reading) "You have the opportunity to get one of two items, a bag of rice or a hidden immunity idol which can protect you from the vote!" Geoff: (Confessional) "So I see this note, and I can get a hidden immunity idol! This is too good to be true! I had to take it!" Geoff: "If you choose the bag of rice, go behind the cabin amnd take it, but if you chose to take the clue to the hidden immunity idol, grab the next note which is on the welcome mat!" Geoff took the note from the welcome mat. Geoff: (reading) "In order to find the idol, you must go towards a hole in ground that can save your life!" Geoff put the clue in his pocket. Geoff: (Confessional) "For now, I'll keep this to myself, but when the time comes to get an ally, I'll use the clue as leverage!" A while later, the rest of his tribemates walked into the cabin and found him resting on one of the bunk beds. Geoff: "Hey dudes, how's it hanging?" Tyler: "It's so great to be here!" Sky: "It's also great to be on a strong team!" Jasmine: "Oh yeah, that's right! We'll be sure to win every challenge in this competition!" Dakota: (Confessional) "Without Sam on my team, I have to make some new friends in order to win!" Outside, everyone was collecting firewood while Dakota was following Geoff. Dakota: "So Geoff...why are you here?" Geoff: "For the experience! That and the prize money will help me and Bridgette with our future!" Dakota: "Aww, that's really....sweet!" Geoff: "Thanks, she's very important to me. Her hair is as bright as the sun, her eyes are so illuminating..." As Geoff continued to talk, Dakota rolled her eyes. Dakota: (Confessional) "I know your in love, but your really pushing it..." (imitating Geoff's voice) "Dude!!!" -- Tadhana Tribe, Day 1 Jo took a note from the welcome mat and read the clue before putting it into her pocket. Jo: (Confessional) "Last time, I didn't make much of an effort to play the game, this time however, I plan to give it all I got!" A while later, the rest of her tribemates arrived at the log cabin. Jo: "Sup, losers?" Brick: "Well we had to walk several hours through the thickest of jungles and fiercest of animals, so we're not doing so well!" Lindsay: "There's also no air conditioning!" Jo: "Whatever, like we need it anyways!" Bridgette: "What we do need is some firewood!" Soon everyone was outside collecting firewood while Jo and Duncan walked off by themselves. Jo: "I'm glad we're on the same team again!" Duncan: "Yeah, this team of ours is like, we got the raw end of the deal!" Jo: "Brick, Bridgette and Lindsay? Come on, that's extremely obvious, so we need to stick together, like we tried to do in All Stars!" Duncan: "Yeah, but better!" Jo: "I also have a clue to an idol, so that'll help us!" Duncan: (chuckling) "We're in business then!" Jo: "Partners in crime!" At the other end of the camp, Brick and Bridgette are having their own conversation. Brick: "Are you excited for this game?" Bridgette: "Yeah, hopefully I make it further than the last two times I played!" Brick: "I think you will, maybe you'll win!" Bridgette: (chuckling) "Thanks! But I have my doubts so I won't get too cocky!" -- Kota Tribe, Day 1 -- Courtney walked behind the cabin and took the bag of rice inside. A while later, the rest of the tribe reached the camp and walked into the cabin. Trent: "I guess this is where we live, huh?" Rodney: "I suppose, we could've done a whole lot worse! Besides, working on the farm has prepared me for this!"